1. Field Of The Invention
This development relates to aircraft equipped and operated to carry and dump, under control, a load of water, or other fire-retardant, onto a forest fire beneath.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Current firefighting airplanes carry a load of fire-retardant that is dumped, without control, onto a subjacent fire.